Particular challenges arise when designing a remote user-interface for a programmable thermostat where the remote user device is a smart phone or other space-limited touch screen device. On such space limited devices it can be difficult or confusing for a user to make simple programming changes such as adding, editing or deleting setpoints, as well as obtain information with would be useful in maintaining both comfort in the user's dwelling and energy efficiency of the HVAC system.
It is to be appreciated that although exemplary embodiments are presented herein for the particular context of HVAC system control, there are a wide variety of other resource usage contexts for which the embodiments are readily applicable including, but not limited to, water usage, air usage, the usage of other natural resources, and the usage of other (i.e., non-HVAC-related) forms of energy, as would be apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the present disclosure. Therefore, such application of the embodiments in such other resource usage contexts is not outside the scope of the present teachings.